


Touch me there.

by sunandthemoon



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Butts, Kinda fluff, Lots of Touching, M/M, Niall loves it, Touching, Zayn is a nerd, also other body parts, kinda smut, nerdy reverances, niall has a nice butt, the two go hand in hand, zayn has nice hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandthemoon/pseuds/sunandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's never realized before, how nice Zayn's hands are. And how nice they feel when he's touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me there.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, more of a headcannon really, I couldn't get out of my head.

Niall first notices it standing outside the movie theater in the cold. He's forgot his jacket and he's huddled against Zayn's side, trying to get warm without drawing too much attention. Zayn is rambling on about the movie, his left hand making wild gestures through the air, grin on his face as he laughs. His right hand catches Niall's attenion as it rests against the swell of his ass, palm warm and probably greasy with popcorn butter. His long fingers wiggle, tickling as he pushes his rather large hand into the blond's tight back pocket. Niall has never realized how big Zayn's hands are, how long his fingers really are, how his ass fits perfectly in the tan boys palm. He blushes and turns his head into Zayn's neck, breath puffing against his skin, loving every moment. 

Niall next notices how big Zayn's hands are on the couch, curled up in a blanket with two cups of tea, lemon zinger and vanilla. Zayn's hands cover the entire mug, finger tips touching around the brim as he blows onto the warm liquid. Niall's tea goes forgotten as he licks his dry lips, eyes trained on Zayn's cup, on his hands, the rings clinking against the ceramic mug made to look like Captain America. The other boy doesn't notice, talking animatedly about said movie and Niall doesn't catch a word, too busy remembering the two of them standing outside Deapool. His own fingers curl around his own mug, smiling to himself at the memory of Zayn's hand on his bum. 

Niall catches himself staring, the theater is dark and there's only a handful of people, no one to catch them or say a thing, to inthralled with the movie. As is Zayn, but his hand is sliding up Niall's thigh, whether subconsciously or not his warm palm is making Niall's skin tingle. There's a smell of popcorn and something sweet, the movie loud and filled with explosions but Niall can only focus on the red and blue light dancing off the medal of Zayn's rings, the light seeming to elongate his fingers. His hands settles against the curve where Niall's thigh meets his crotch and Niall's breath stops, blinking fast as he tries not to ruin the moment. He knows Zayn isn't doing this to get a rise out of him, instead just to touch him. He's always touching him. The tingling never stops, not even when Niall settles his own hand over Zayn's, turning back to the movie half way through and lost. 

Niall arches into the touch, eyes closed and breath coming in fast, Zayn's hands cupping the backs of his thighs as he ruts into the smaller boy. Zayn couldn't keep his hands off him, he hadn't been able to make breakfast before Zayn was behind him, cupping his ass through the damp towel. 

"I've seen the way you've been watching me, let's see how far we can take this." Zayn kissed down Niall's neck, still wet from the shower, hair dripping against his forehead. He's laid on the bed, legs spread and knees bent against Zayn's hips as the tanned boy trails his finger tips lightly across his body. He starts at his collar bone, a touch that's barely there, making Niall shiver and arch into it. Zayn smirks as he trails his fingers over Niall's chest, passed his hips and down his thighs, working Niall to the edge with a touch that barely counts as a touch. 

Niall turns into Zayn, covered in sweat and breathing fast, his own hand coming down to lace his fingers with Zayn's, smile on his face. He stares at their long fingers intertwined, Zayn's rings cool against his skin. Tan blurs perfectly with cream and Niall thinks about all the times Zayn had touched him within the last few weeks, realizing for the first time that he had been teasing him. He snorts against his shoulder, smile bright and filling the room with warmth. 

"I love your hands." The words are mumbled against Zayn's shoulder, Niall's body tucked close to the older boys. 

"And I love you." Zayn kisses the top of the blond's head, just the hint of a smirk on the mans face.


End file.
